


Finding Out

by MeakMouse



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Also covered in blood, Also kinda crazy, But he is an Addams so it is to be expected, Its a Thing, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles is Pubert, The Hale/McCall, Wednesday is mentioned, alpha pack, also, stiles is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Peter and Stiles daughter asks if her Daddy will tell the story of how her Papa learned his true name.





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble in the light of my writers block. I'm not sure how much sense it will actually make so if you can get through the convolutedness I hope you enjoy! Also its a new year so YAY!! Eat lots of cookies while staying warm because it is too cold for this life.

“Daddy, how did Papa learn about you?” and adorably morbid little girl asked. She had tight black braids and wore a deep red dress. Her aunt Wednesday took great displeasure in Stiles daughter wanting to follow in her footsteps rather his own. Honestly, it was ridiculous. She’d been smug for weeks after Matilda had started braiding her hair. Ugh. 

“Daddy?”

Right, she asked a question. 

“Come on, sit down, it’s a long story.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood in a field. Waiting. 

It was like nature was waiting with him.

The stillness deafening. 

Wind stalled in anticipation, waiting out the calm before the storm . 

The ground was cold beneath his feet and the air was warmed by his slow breaths.

He stood across Deucalion, alone and naked, on the night of the blood moon. His pack held up by the other Alphas. They could hear the roars off in the distance but it was faint. Irrelevant. What mattered was right than, that moment, the moment that determined the entire future of the Hale/McCall pack. A spark, an Addams, against the Alpha of Alphas. It wasn’t planned like this. Stiles was supposed to be home, in his bed. Safe. What a plan that turned out to be. 

They should have known, it was Scott’s plan. (“Uncle Scott is pretty stupid Daddy?” She twirled her hair a bit, a vicious grin on her face. “Shh, don’t interrupt.”) Stiles had no input whatsoever. If they had bothered to inform him of the plan he could have told them that the plan was doomed to fail. He’s always out here on the blood moon. He’s an Addams. Dancing beneath the blood moon is his right, his duty, it's the best night for sacrifices. The deer he’d just finished carving laying at his feet. Have to keep the balance after all. Too bad the sheriff didn’t approve of human sacrifices or Deucalion would have interrupted something much more sacred. In any case, Stiles is armed. And Deucalion didn’t stand a chance. Deucalion knew it too. 

It was Stiles that made the first move, he smiled. The red of the moon making the blood on his hands gleam.

“Duki, what a pleasant surprise.” His head tilted, not unlike a dog’s does when presented with something confusing. “I wasn’t expecting company tonight?”

Deucalion’s move.

“I was unaware any of the Hale pack practiced the old ways.” Calm observation. 

Playing ignorant. It's a decent tactic. More than likely meant to stall more than anything else. Stiles could hear the sounds of fighting by then. Closer than before. The packs were making their ways towards them. Weather Deucalion had planned it this way or it’s happenstance is yet to be determined. The Hale/McCall pack didn’t yet know of his Addams name. Finding him out and about, covered in blood not his own, and holding a cleaver would certainly put a damper on his plans.

Stiles had planned to tell them eventually. Just, not yet. He was scared, dammit. The feeling unknown to an Addams but he’s always been a bit different. More emotional than the Addams usually portray. He wears his heart on his sleeve and he’s not ashamed of it. Though Wednesday takes every opportunity to try and kill him because of it. Granted, she does that anyway. Girl has a healthy fascination with death. The pride of the family. Ugh. 

(“Daddy, the story?”

Right, the story. Stiles had drifted off thought. Another flaw of his.)

He could hear the packs getting closer. Almost to the clearing. Deucalion had looked more and more smug as the time kept passing. Like he thought he had won something. A howl later and his smug smile started to droop. It looked like one of the Hale packs had taken out one of the Alphas. Good. The forest could use the fresh blood. It's good for the vegetation. 

Another howl. This one Stiles knew, intimately. Peter had finally made it to the scene. Stiles could feel it in his bones. His power calming. His anchor had come. Silent, the wolf had crept up behind Stiles to stand in support. 

“Darling?” Peter’s hand on Stiles shoulder conveyed his support but his question emanated his confusion clearly. He would stand beside his spark, no matter what, but he was going to need an explanation.

“An Addams never dances and tells sweetheart.” The steel back in his eyes, Peter had nodded. All the explanation needed for now. The rest could wait for later. He was a man of action and the Alpha standing in front of them was of greater priority than the interesting new fact about his mate. 

(“What is going on in here?”  
“PAPA!!” Matilda ran at her Papa, ignoring her Daddy’s exasperated head shake and basking in her Papa’s embrace. “Daddy’s telling me about the time you learned he was an Addams!” 

“I see,” Sitting down and settling Matilda in his lap he gestured towards Stiles in a demanding manner. “Continue.”)

Deucalion’s smile had all but disappeared. Stiles supposes that he had not anticipated Peter’s involvement. More than likely banking on Peter’s self preservation to keep him away from the fight. It was with the next breath that power started to swirl around Stiles. The fresh blood only increasing the blessing. It was time.

The field was full then. Still silent except for the rushing of the no longer still wind around Stiles and Peter. What's left of the Alpha pack had taken a defensive stand behind Deucalion whereas the Hale/McCall pack licked its wound to the right of the fray. Sensing the power shift. They didn’t know what was going on but they knew to trust in their spark. 

“Who are you?”

“Pubert Addams, also known as Stiles Stilinski of the Hale/McCall pack. Spark and my mother’s Prince of Darkness. At your service” An Addams must always remember their manners. It is very important to be polite when one is planning on murder.

The intake of breath that had come from the other side of the field could be heard even by Stiles human ears. It had been rather ragged. 

“An Addams.” Had been whispered by the only woman there. She had a gash across her chest and was holding her right arm but her eyes held recognition. And fear. 

Stiles fear had left him as soon as Peter’s hand had landed on his shoulder. No matter what had happened after that he knew that his Peter, his anker would never leave him. 

The female Alpha had looked from Deucalion to Stiles than back to Deucalion. 

“We should leave now, Alpha. The wrath of the Addams was never in the cards.” 

Deucalion had stood a while longer. Just staring at Stiles, calculating. He sighed. The power that had built up around Stiles had begun to settle. The fight was won, and Deucalion was not the victor. Tali was right. The Addams wrath was legendary and very real. That wasn’t something he had planned on. Nor was it something he had ever wanted to experience. He sighed. 

“Our apologies for any inconvenience we have caused Addams. We shall take our leave.” With a bow what was left of the Alpha pack had turned to retreat. 

Peter stepped in front of Stiles.

“Pubert Addams, I never would have guessed.” Peter’s smile was predatory.

Scott finally found his voice.

“Just like that. Their leaving because Stiles told them his real name? I don’t get it.” 

(“Uncle Scott really is stupid.”)

“Idiot boy. Our Stiles here is an Addams, supernatural royalty. To enact the wrath of an Addams is a kin to suicide. He had no choice but to retreat.” Peter was smug, he had that look about him.

~~~~~~

“Of course I was, my mate is an Addams. Terrifying.” Smug even now, Peter leaned over his daughter to plant a delicate kiss to Stiles mouth. 

“GROSS!”


End file.
